Life is Cruel but Good
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: Kagome had always known she was different from other children no matter what her adopted parents told her. Lately she has been getting wierd dreams of a little girl being used like a lab rat. She hadn't thought much of it til her brother buys an alien car
1. It All Started With a Dream

**Summary**: Kagome had always known she was different from other children no matter what her adopted parents told her. Lately she has been getting wierd dreams of a little girl being used like a lab rat. She hadn't thought much of it til her brother buys an alien car.

**Pairings: **Kagome/Optimus and Sam/Bumblebee

* * *

><p><em>Run.<em>

_She didn't know why or from what. She just knew she needed to run away._

_Kagome._

_Who was calling her? She didn't care she just had to run._

_Kagome wake up._

_Then her world started to shake but she still ran._

_Kagome wake up. Today's the day._

* * *

><p>She recognized the voice as her brother's and snapped her green eyes open.<p>

"Bought time you woke up. Today's the day we get a car." Sam said "Now get dressed." then he left.

Kagome sat up and look over her room. She had decorated in black, blues, greens, and purples. She removed her green and black comforter and walked to her closet. She pulled out her outfit a black corset like shirt with fishnet sleves, two wide leather braclets on each wrist, black skinny jeans with black high top converse. She brushed her black rear length hair and left it plain.

"Kagome hurry up" Sam said opening her room door then leaning against it.

"Why?" she asked walking toward him

"Because I can't wait another second til we get a car." he said leading her out of her room.

"I know you've talking about it for months." she said going down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning my lovely children" Judy said "Anyone want breakfast?" they both said no.

"Who's ready to leave?" he asked the they got in his car and drove to the used car dealership.

Kagome was standing back bored as Sam and the dealer talked about cars. She looked out the window and saw a yellow Camaro with black racer stripes pull up to the door. She waited to see someone get but no one did.

'That's strange'

"And remember the the driver don't pick car, the car pick the driver." the car guy said

"Okay" Sam said walking out the door and stopped in front of the Camaro. 'This looks like a good car' he thought. Then the car started to play loud music. Kagome watched from the building amusingly as Sam stumbles around to try to shut off the radio. The radio eventually stopped and he came back into the building.

"How much is that car?"

"Well that car you can have it for 1500." he said

"Okay" Sam said handing the man the money in exchange for the keys. "Let's go drive home in our new car." Sam said walking to the car and getting in. He noticed that Kagome was still standing outside the car.

'There's something off about this car?' Kagome thought

"Hey, hey, hey Kagome, Kagome snap out of it." Sam said shaking her out of it

"Huh" she said "What?"

"You've been standing there for five minutes in a trance something wrong?"

"No" Kagome said getting into the car then. Sam got in the driver seat started the car and drove entire ride Kagome was completely they got home she was the first out of the car and into the house.

* * *

><p><span>Later That Night in Kagome's Dreams<span>

_"Doctor there's been a break through with 962" a man said holding a clip board to the doctor._

_"What is it?" the doctor grabbing the clip board reading it's contents._

_"Good it seems 962 has a super advanced way of recieving and or remembering information. The shock therapy is working wonders." _

_" I need to see for myself" he said_

_"Sure right this way" the man said leading the doctor to a white room. In the middle of the room was a surgical table, on the table was a girl of about five with messy black hair, and glazed over green eyes._

_The man turned to the look over window "Run the test again!" he yelled. Then probes attached themeseleves to the girl. Then robotic arms came out of the wall they got a hold of a book then flipped through all the pages in a tenth of a second. "Now 962 tell us what that book was about". Then she did in a robotic manner._

_"Good, good I think this is the one" the doctor said_

_"What? Don't you think she's a little young?" the man asked_

_"Nonsense I believe she will be the first to survive this. Now fetch the DNA of the mummified priestess." the doctor said. The man quickly left the room and came back with a huge needle filled with a thick green liquid._

_"Here you go doctor" the man said handing the doctor the syringe._

_"Good, lay on her body. I don't want any drop of this to go to waste. When her body starts to spasm uncontrolably. Got it?" the doctor asked_

_"Yes sir" the man said putting his entire upper body on top of hers. The doctor inserted the needle and started to inject the thick green liquid. As he had predicted the little girl's body started to spasm and she screamed in pain._

Kagome shot up in her bed 'What was that? Who is that?' she asked herself. She got up and dressed in a simple black long sleeve dress that ended aroung her knees, black ankel boots, black stockings and left her hair down.

* * *

><p><span>After School<span>

Kagome were sitting on a bench closest to the school parking lot. She watched as Sam was tried to hit on the hottest girl in school, Mikaela Barnes. Kagome knew almost all the male population at the school liked her not because of her personality oh no. They liked her because she wore skimpy clothing and most importantly promiscuious. She had slept with every guy with a car, that was rich, and just started to get to the desprate people (That's were Sam went).

Kagome continued to watch through narrowed eyes as the whore flirted back. Sam started to lead her to the car completly forgetting Kagome was there. He opened the door for her then got on his side and drove off.

'That ass forgot me' Kagome thought 'Just great now I have to walk for and hour and a half to get home' she thought bitterly. She had been walking for thirty minutes when she sensed something similar to the car Sam quickly looked around the buisy street and the one thing that stuck out was a Peterbuilt truck with blue and red didn't think much of it till she walked for another thirty minutes and noticed that the truck was going the same way she was. She just waved it off.

She was only blocks from her home and noticed the truck was still near her it was further down the road but you never know. She got to her home and noticed Sam's car wasn't there. The truck drove by the house slowly as if it was trying to remember where she lived.

* * *

><p><span>Later That Night<span>

Sam came through the door and dejectedly walked to the couch where Kagome resided in her pj's a pair of black shorts and a black tank top.

"So how was your date?" Kagome asked not noticing Sam's mood

"Horrible" He said plopping himself down on the couch where her legs were. She moved'em from under him and placed them over his lap.

"Aww what happened. You two seemed so happy when you left school"she said.

"Well we were talking and she kept hinting she wanted to you know and well; After a few conversations I found her personality was plain."

"How so?"

"Well their was nothing that sparked my interest except that she knows alot about cars." he said boredly

"And?" she asked knowing he had more to say.

"Talking about car parts got boring and when she ran out of things to say about cars she kept trying to have you know." Sam said blushing

"How?"

"She kept taking her shirt off"

"Did you enjoy the sight?"

"No, her boobs were really small, she was too skinny for me taste and in the end I just left her in her room."

"Uh okay thanks for me telling that."

"So...how was your day?"

"Well you left me at school and I had to walk for a hour and a half to get home. Also I was followed by a Peterbuilt that had red and blue flames."

"Oh I'm so sorry about that I...wait you were followed home."

* * *

><p><span>Outside<span>

Bumblebee was sitting in the garage waiting for Optimus to contact him. He was briefed when Sam was on his_ date_ Just the thought of that _whore _made him made he had his sensors on the entire ordeal that went on in _her _room. He just getting madder at the thought of_ it._

**::Bumblebee are you there?:: **he heard his leaders voice

::**Yes sir**:: he replied

::**Good, I'm going to need you to protect the boy's sister as well**:: Optimus said

::**Why I was only told to gaurd the boy til we got the glasses**::

::**Well there is something not completely human about the girl**::

::**How so?**::

::**I'm not quiet sure yet**::

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys will want me to continue so review.<strong>


	2. Why Me?

_Hey here's the next chapter so I thought I'd make an annoucment I'm going to change the pairing of Optimus/Kagome to Optimus/Kagome/Ironhide. I will also use these characters from the animated series: Sentinel Prime, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus. I will also use the factory, the Hermitage, and Franz Hopper from Code Lyoko._

_"Doctor you need to come see this" the same man from the other dreams ran into an office where the doctor was sitting behind his desk._

_"What is it? I'm very busy" doctor stated looking up from his paperwork._

_"It's 962" the man said happily_

_"What about her?"_

_"Come see for yourself" the man said then left the office to go look at 962 again. The doctor followed not to far behind. They soon approached an observation room that gave a downward look at 962's "room". The doctor looked through the one way window at 962 and gasped. There in the room was 962 was standing on a pale purple platform that was floating in mid air._

_"Amazing"_

_"I know I looked at the readinds and they said her body was radiating nothing but pure energy" the man said "You know what that means"_

_"Yes call Section 7 right this minute." the doctor exclaimed "We've made a break through."_

_"Right away sir" the man said running off to do as he was told. The turned doctor quickly made his way to 962's room. When he entered the room she was walking around in circles on her doctor walked down to the experiments to prepare her for her visit._

_Sometime Later_

_"My my 962 you look so darling." the doctor said putting all of her now unmatted hair into a high pony tail with a white ribbon. She was wearing a lotia black dess, white stockings, and mary janes. "Alright let's go."he grabbing her hand leading her up some stairs and down some stairs._

_In Another Room_

_"Alright gentlemen your money for this special expirement has not gone to waste." the man said a big white screen dropping behind him. "Lights" he yelled as soon as it was dark he started "After sending years of trying to make the perfect weapon in the shape of a living human being. Gentlemen I'd like to introduce 962" then a picture of 962 tied to the table was shown on the white screen_

_"I have a question" one of the men said raising his hand_

_"What might that be?" the man asked_

_"How is a four year old suppose to be a weapon?"_

_"Well 962 is no ordinary four year old. She is able to comprehend and remember information on levels that no other human on earth could ever hope to acheive. When we were creating her we made it so her DNA could combine with anothers something that we had made the mistake of not doing to the other 960. The one before her was not up to our standards in the brains department so we killed it. We combined her undifined DNA with that of a mummified priestess we wound in the Himalayas. After the process was complete a few months later she showed signs of her powers." then a picture of 962 walking on the platforms she created showed on the screen. There was a collective gasp in the room._

_"Gentlemen I give you 962" the man said as the door opened to reveal the doctor and their prized expirement._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Kagome shot up from her bed to turn off her alarm clock. 'Why do I keep having these dreams? What do they mean?' she said getting up to get dressed in a lotia dress. It had long black sleeves that has a fringe of lace around the upper arms then ends with a flare of lace at the bottom, the dress ended with a flare of white lace, the top was black with a black bow tied around her waist, the top was another black bow tied around her neck white lace connected the bow to the dress (use this link for a better picture  category/my-life-in-tokyo/page/2/).

She also put on some black stockings that stopped mid thigh with a strip of white lace wrapped around it and a pair of 2inch black boots that ended under her knees with 3 buckles in the outter side. She put her hair in a high ponytail that allowed a few pieces of hair to fall and frame her face.

She walked down the stairs to see Sam dressed in a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers eating waffles.

"Morning mom made waffles" he said pointing to the counter where a piping hot plate of waffles

"Yeah" she said lightly grabbing the plate and a can of whip cream.

"You look very nice" he complimented with a mouth full of waffle.

"Thank you" she said putting a mountain of whip cream on her waffles then sat at the table to eat.

"So how did you sleep?"

"So so you?"

"Alright I guess hey look at the time it's to go" he said getting up the grabbing his backpack ready to walk out. "Come on" he said to his little sister

"On my way" she said grabbing her over the shoulder backpack the only thing in there was her special laptop that held all of her secret programs.

"Why do you even have a backpack with you? You graduated High Scool when you were nine and you finished getting your fifth college degree in something that had to do with engineering or computer design." Sam said getting in his car.

"Yeah but I need something to do while you're at school." she said back

"I guess" he started the car and then blasted

Hey Sexy Lady

I like your flow

Your body's banging

Out of Control

"Crap turn off" Sam yelled fumbling to turn off the radio

You put it on me

ceiling to ...

"There it's off" he said pulling out of the driveway.

Halfway through the drive Kagome looked in the side mirror and saw a few cars behind them was a blue and red Peterbuilt semi. 'Is it following me? No, no it's just a coincidence. I mean truck go through the city all the time yeah that sounds right' she thought. When they arrived at school Mikaela was standing near the parking lot.

"Oh joy the whore" Kagome said boredly as she and Sam got out of the car.

"Sam hey Sam" she yelled as they walked by then she jogged up to them when they stopped. "I wanted to talk to you, you see..." she paused when she saw Kagome 'I've never seen her before.' "Um hi I've never seen you before I'm Mikaela" she said offering a forced smile

"I'm Kagome Witwicky, Sam's little sister." she said with no emotion. "And you've never seen me before because I graduated High School at the age of nine."

"Oh that's good to hear. So Sam about our date last night, I know it wasn't the best time so how about you and I try again tonight." she said seductivly.

"Yeah about that I don't want to go on a date with you if all you are going to do is take off your shirt and attemp to sleep me." he said walking away Kagome following close behind.

"Was I just rejected?" she asked herself. "That can't be no one rejects me. I know what I'll do. I'll use his sister to get to him but I don't know how" she said mindfully as she walked into the school.

Kagome was sitting in an empty classroom typing away at her computer, she was so focused on her program that she didn't notice her best friend enter.

"Boo" Miles shouted and she jumped lightly. "So what cha working on?"

"Our "Special" program" she said showing him the program

"Sweet how is it?"

"Well the last code is missing" she sighed

"We could check the Hermitage for the last code" he suggested

"Yeah but I highly doubt that we will be able to find it in his books or computer. I think the government has the code under lock and key."

"Well saying you think means that you do not know completely so let's get going" he said walking to the door.

"Wait" she yelled packing up her backpack joggimg lightly to catch up to him.

While they walked down the pavement Kagome heard a truck horn. She turned to see a guess what a Peterbuilt semi with blue and red flames painted in the side.

'Coincidence. This is just a coincidence.' she tried to tell herself as they turned into the path that lead to the woods. She turned to see the truck park out side the entrance. 'Well that's just wierd' she thought as they turned on the path that was hidden by tree branches. Once at the Hermitage they walked straight to the once study of Franz Hopper. They spent the whole day going through most of the books and they found nothing.

Kagome sighed and got up "Well I'm going to check up stair to look for any thing we might of missed" she said walking up the stairs where the bed rooms were. She decided to check Franz Hopper's room first. She didn't find much until she looked in a hole that beside his bed. She crouched, then peered in and she saw a black box. 'What's that?' she asked herself as she pulled the box out of its place. She removed the lid, in the box were a book face down, a few cds labled 'My Project' and 'My Life', and a flashdrive. She flipped the book over and gasped. The written lable on the book was '962'.

'So 962 is real' she thought sadly 'I just thought it was somethign my subconsouis came up with' she flipped to the first entry.

_**Entry 1 for 962**_

_**There isn't much to report about 962 yet we just mixed the componets to creat an artifial human. I can only hope that he or she is what the government is looking for. I don't belive I could take killing another one of thier creations but know that I think about it 962 will not be their's. No 962 will be my child. I will take he/she far far away from this awful place. I swear it.**_

_**Entry 2**_

_**It has been a few weeks since 962 was created. I looked 962 over and it looks like it's going to be a girl. She's goign to be really pretty when she get older fore she has the blackest hair and the most beautiful green eyes.**_

'Black hair, green eyes' those words echoed for a while 'Am I 962?' she read more entires but they were mostly about how 962 develops over 3 years until she got to an intresting entry.

_**Entry 36**_

_**I was visiting 962 today but it was out of the ordinary. When I arrived to her room. She was doing the ordinary reading a novel while hugging a stuffed elf that she named 'Mr. Puck'. I was sitting beside her about to start a conversation when she asked me why doesn't she have a name. Well I wasn't sure what to tell her so I said because we weren't sure what to name her. Then she suggested that we called her 'Kagome'. I was queit familiar with that name from Japanese literature. I found it ironic that she would name herself that but it did fit her. She was a caged bird here. I only hope to get my daughter out of here soon.**_

Kagome couldn't breath 'What am I?' she thought grimly. She kept replaying that question in her head as she put the items from the box into her backpack and left. She just couldn't get it out of her head it was bothering her so much she didn't even attempt to look for her stalker.

Well until next time review.


	3. Meeting My Stalker

Meeting My Stalker

When Kagome arrived home she was met by Sam at the door.

"Wh-wh-where have you been?" he stuttered nervously blocking the entrance to the house.

"I was hanging out with Miles." she said still in a daze.

"Are you alright?" he asked seeing that she wasn't in her normal mode. She just shrugged her shoulders looking at the ground. "You're lying, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it" she said pushing him out of the way lightly.

"I'm here if you want to talk I'm here." he said closing the door.

Kagome came down stairs an hour later in her a white tank top and black shorts. She went to the living room and saw Sam watching tv while clutching a pillow to his chest.

"Hey you" she said lightly sitting beside him.

"Hey feel like talking now?" he asked turning the tv off.

"Yeah, you know the dreams I told you about that I have every so often?" she asked

"You mean the ones where you see this girl in a lab but you don't know whats going on?" he asked

"Yeah those well, they started again but this time I can see, feel, and hear everything. The girl in the dreams is me."

"How do you know? I mean it could be someone else or a piece of your imagination has gone crazy." Sam suggested

"No, that's not it at all. The girl in the dream looks just like me in every way only younger. Actually after one of the dreams I went into the woods and I was taking a path I had never taken before but it felt like I had been there before. As I continued to walk on the path I came across an abandoned house. I decided to look through the house as I looked through the house I came across a door that said 'Kagome's Room' inside the room looked like that of one a little girl. I was freaked out that I left" she decided to not to tell him that she went there often with Miles for reseach "I went back today and I found a journal by Franz Hopper. In the diary it went on about a government expirement to creat a weapon in the form of a human. The only expirement that was a sucess was 962. He wrote about her alot then a wierd thing happened she named herself Kagome so I thought that hey this sounds really wierd. Then all the dreams and things in the journal starting to connect. The entire walk here I couldn't get the thought of 'What am I?' out of my head." she said looking at Sam

"Huh that's intresting." Sam said "That finally explains your fear of doctors and when we adopted you, you didn't trust anyone. Also why you are so smart." he said thoughtfully. "Oh hey where's the journal"

"It's in my backpack"

"Where's you backpack? You didn't have when you came home." he said. It took her a second til she realized

"I left my backpack at the house" she yelled jumping up from the couch and ran to her room to get dressed. She came down not a minute later wearing black skinny jeans and the same tanktop with a bra underneath and black boots. "I'll be back" she said runnig out the door.

With the Autobots

Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime were parked a block away from the Witwicty Residence.

**:: That's wierd:: **Ratchet said through communication

**::What::** Ironhide asked

**::The female's heart rate was normal and has now skyrocketed. I wonder why she's running around the room in panic::**

**::She rushing to put clothes on:: **Jazz said **::Hey look at her run down the street in heels, you go girl.::**

**::Well crap:: **Ironhide said **::We were going to let them know about us while they were togther now what are we going to do?"::** he asked

**::Ratchet, Jazz go to the boy's house. Ironhide follow me:: **Optimus said driving the way Kagome had just gone.

With Kagome

Kagome collasped in Franz Hopper's room "I can't belive I got here so fast" she said to herself as she panted heavily. She looked over the room and her backpack was right where she unitentionally left it. When she grabbed the bag she couldn't resist looking in the journal.

_**Entry 37**_

_**It's been a while since I've written anything on Kagome. The only reason is because those bastards that dare call themselves doctors have gone too far. They did the one procedure that killed the other 960 expiriments, combining their DNA with that of a mummified preistess. I was hoping they wouldn't do this but they did. Thankfully she survived, probably tramatized to be near any other doctors for the rest of her life.**_

Kagome let out a dry laugh.

_**Entry 38**_

_**Kagome showed me her developing powers I was so happy she could do those things then I remembered the purpose her powers. I told her not to show anyone this, she promised then warned me that her powers sometimes come up without her control.**_

_**Entry 39**_

_**They saw her powers and called Sector 7. My time is running out.**_

Kagome put the book back in her bag, slung it over her shoulder and left. As she left she couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone close by. 'Stop being paranoid there's nobody here. She looked at the sky through the trees 'It's really late I should get home quickly' she thought starting to run to the street. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and pumped into a muscular chest before she could fall to the ground she was caught from behind.

"You should be more careful" a gruff voice said from behind her steading her on her feet but didn't let go of her hips. "You could have hurt yourself" the voice continued then she felt the hands gently caress her hips.

"Ironhide, we've talked about this" Optimus warned

"I can't help it" Ironhide said letting go of her. "I mean..."

"I don't care, I told you..." the rest of the conversation feel on death ears as Kagome slowly walked away.

'Okay what do I do. I can't go back to the Hermitage I might be followed. I'll just try to slowly walk to the gate then run for help' she said making her way to the gate. When she got on the sidewalk she paused because right there was a (Guess...give up?) Peterbuilt semi with blue and red flames on the side but wait there was black GMC Topkick. 'Oh great my stalker's ride' she thought then started to run to her home.

"But Ironhide I explained to you that you can't just feel people up"

"That is the only human I've ever felt up and you have to admit she's very attractive. I mean you've been stalking her for a few days and don't give me that 'She doesn't seem completely human' bullshit either. You and I both know that she is way more attractive than other human females that's why you followed her home, the fact that Bumblebee is her brother's gaurdian was just a bonus." when he finished Optimus couldn't do anything but stand there. "I don't blame you, you are at **that** age." he then turned to where Kagome was suppose to be. "Where'd she go?"

Kagome had just reached the street she lived she couldn't run anymore. She walked slowly down the street. When she got there she saw an bright red and yellow ambulance and a silver corvet. They had the same feeling as Sam's car and like earlier Sam was at the door.

"Well that was fast" he said walking in after her.

"I know" she said placing her bag on the counter and took a seat on one of the stools.

"I have some good news. Mom and Dad are going to be gone for a month for buisness" he said locking the door.

"When did they say this?" she asked pulling out her computer and Franz Hopper's 'My Life' disk.

"Oh they called from the airport while you were away. What's that?" he asked grabbing a pan as she inserted the disk into her computer.

"It's one of Franz Hoppper's disks" She said opening up the file on the computer. "Hey it's a video diary."

"Wait don't open it yet I want to see this too." Sam said throwing on the empty pan onto the stove then he ran over to her. "There aren't many on here." there were like 10 clips at the most. She was about to open the file til Sam screamed "My car is getting stolen!" he screamed "Kagome take my phone and call the cops." he said tossing her his phine while running out the door.

She was about to call the police her phone went off. She looked at her phone to see it was a text from Miles :Hey come to the park: She pondered for a while on how weird the it sounded but soon ignored it. She left the house leaving her bag, laptop, Sam's phone, and a note to Sam taped on the door.

When she arrived at the park she waited for a while when he didn't show up she decided to call him.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Miles where are you?"

"_At home"_

"Didn't you send me a text to come to the park?"

"_No"_

"Okay thank you, bye" she said hanging up her phone 'Who the hell sent that text' she thought.

"Welcome back" she heard from behind her. She turned to see the man that had black hair, handsome face, blue eyes, gotie, and was very muscluar. "I missed you" he said walking towards her but she walk backsward until she pumped into another chest. She turned to see another man he was similar to the first but had a short beard and had a little less muscle.

"I'm sorry" the new one said before everything went black.

Let me see you review if you want some more


	4. We now live with giant robots

I have decide to do most of my really long chapter in segments so I can have it out faster.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 We now live with giant alien robots part 1<p>

_"So this is it? What are we suppose to do with a five year old." one of the men asked standing up_

_"We won't be able to do anything yet but think about what we will be able to do, enemy computers hacked, military weakened from the inside, having the whole world at our finger tips, all that and more with 962 at our disposal." he said putting his hands on both of her tiny shoulders._

_"What if she develops emotion or gets smarter than us" one asked_

_"Well she will be smarter no doubt about that, but if she ever gets out of control we have a code ready. It's a phrase that nobody in their right mind would say..."_

Kagome tried her best to remain asleep but the deep voices around her was making the task difficult. Then it got harder when someone had the bright idea to shake her.

"Wake up" she heard a distant voice say.

_"Well doctor I don't believe you care to give a demonstration?" one of the men asked._

_"Well..." the doctor said nervously_

"She's still not awake" she heard a British voice sound off in the background.

_"Well what doctor?" one of the business suits pressed_

"Oh this normally works" she heard another voice say.

_"You see the code must be said in Russian and..." the world began to shake violently._

"Stop" she mumbled trying to see the rest of the dream

_"Care to repeat that doctor?" another suit asked gritting his teeth._

Before she could hear the rest everything got wet and cold. She shot up to see Sam standing there trying to look innocent while holding a half empty bucket of water.

"You wouldn't wake up," he said as if that answered everything. "You cold?" he asked. She quickly grabbed the bucket and splashed the remaining water on him.

"Cold?" she asked dropping the bucket.

"At least I'm not wearing a white shirt" he retorted pointing to what was suppose to be an outline of a bra was a corset.

"Can you two refrain from doing that you could get ill" a British voice said behind them. They turned to see a giant light yellow robot.

"Hi" Kagome said at a lost of words.

"Kagome this is Ratchet" Sam introduced

"Hmm interesting you are a form of artificial human" he said poking her arm. "Well I can look into that later anyway you two outside the rest of the autobots are?" Ratchet said pushing them out of what seemed to be an old abandoned warehouse. Once outside they saw that they were in the middle of a dense forest.

One Autobot Style Greeting Later

Sam was driving them home in Bumblebee while the rest of the Autobot team followed behind they said that for a reason they could not tell they had to keep a watchful eye over them and the only way to do that was to have the autobots at their house 24/7. The two siblings remained silent throughout the whole night.

Later that night

Kagome lay in her bed curled in a ball whimpering in her sleep

_"So care to repeat that Doctor" one of the suits demanded_

_"Well you see the only way to completely have control of her is to say a phrase in Russian and I regret to say I am not aware of that phrase."_

_"And why pray tell not"_

_"Well Hopper is in charge of her training and handling" he explained pitifully the doctor and the business men continued to discuss their topic forgetting that said topic was standing right there._

_She continued to stand there like the good "girl" she was trained to be. She droned out a lot of their ignorant chatter until something caught her fancy._

_"So has she unlocked her true ability?" one of the suits asked _

_"No disrespect but what makes you think she can achieve it you only saw it happen once to one of our earlier experiments the doctor asked_

_"Because she has to she's the perfect one she has to do it!" he exclaimed slamming his hand on the desk causing everyone in the room to flinch._

_"Sir I didn't want to say this but the only way the other was able to do __**that**__ was from excessive doses, to the point where it's poisonous to any and all involved. We've lost many scientist from it." the doctor tried to explain but fell on death ears._

_"I don't care make it happen" the suit commanded._

_The scene faded to another one, this one the girl was bare, strapped to a table, and doctors holding large needles._

Kagome shot up in her bed in a cold sweat. She looked around her dark room trying to see anything out of the ordinary. When she deemed it so she climbed out of bed to the bathroom across the hall.

She reentered her room in a towel. She rummaged through her closet and drawers, her towel started to slip, unnoticed until

"Wow now that's a pleasant sight in the morning" she heard behind.

She spun around to see Ironhide's eye looking through her window.

"Ironhide leave!" she shouted, she heard him sigh as he left the window. She turned around to continue what she was doing

* * *

><p>I hope I can have the next part to you as soon as possible.<p> 


	5. Wings

Chapter 4 part 2

Kagome walked downstairs wearing black shorts, black boots and a black corset with white stripes into the kitchen.

"Morning" Sam said handing her a plate of pancakes before sitting down across from her "So how'd you sleep?"

"I had a continuation dream about my time in the lab. They were going on about an activation code and something about my "true ability". The rest of it was nonsense" she said. "What are you doing today?"

"School, you?" he asked mouth full with pancakes

"Hang out with Miles" she said eating her breakfast before looking at the clock "Hey I gotta go" she said kissing him on the cheek. She had gotten half way to the park when she felt a searing pain in her back, she bit her wrist to keep from crying out. She continued to walk when a muscular hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked from behind her

"I'm fine, Ironhide. What are you doing here?" she asked without looking at him

"I'm your guardian, it's my job to watch over you" he said "Headed to that park?"

"Yeah" she said before walking again only to have her shoulder grabbed again.

"Hop in" he said gesturing to his alt form. She got in the passenger seat as he appeared in the driver. "So" he said pulling off "What's with you and that park?"

"I just like walking there and no one would see because of all the trees" she said looking out of the window. Kagome was thinking about her past when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she continued to look out of the window until the hand slipped to her thigh and stroked it gently. "Move your hand" she grounded out

"Oh sorry impulse" he said not moving his hand, Kagome sighed moved it for him. "We're here" he said pulling up to the park.

"Thanks" she said getting out. She walked into the forest, she continued to the Hermitage. She looked around the front for Miles not seeing him she text '_Where are you'_ she waited a few minutes then received

'_Oh sorry I got grounded :( ' _

"Well crap" she sighed before walking into the house she walked into what was Franz Hopper's room. She sat on the floor and pulled out blueprints for the projects Miles and she was working on : a transporter that could take a human anywhere in the world or internet, a rocket that shoot explosive arrows like a timed revolver, and one Miles didn't know about a hover board since he liked flying.

She sighed putting them away, she got up and walked out no use being there anymore. When she was outside she walked the opposite direction of where Ironhide was waiting for her. She turned at the gate of the park and was rammed into by Sam.

"Ow Sam what are you doing here?" she asked picking herself up then helping the frightened Sam.

"I'm being chased come on" he pulled her into the park and they ran til the were in the middle of the forest. "He shouldn't be able to use here" he said taking in much needed air.

"Who's chasing you?" she asked grabbing his shoulders

"Some police car but it's not, it was like the autobots but is trying to kill me" he said after catching his breath

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but instead let out a pained scream.

'_Kagome relax, if there's a push against your back just let out and the rest will come naturally.' Franz Hopper voice sounded from a distant memory._

"Kagome are you..." Sam stopped as elegant black and white wings grew from her back "Wow" was all he could say.

She fell to her knees panting looking from left to right at her new appendages. "So this is what they meant?" she asked herself extending and retracting them. "Sam can you help me stand up?" she asked holding her hand to him. He pulled her up almost falling himself.

"So how do you have wings?" Sam asked touching one "They're so soft"

"Um thanks and you do remember that I'm a science experiment." she said looking him

"Oh yeah, oh crap that fucking robot chasing us" he said holding his head while pacing.

Kagome thought for a second then snapped her fingers "I have an idea, come on" she said retracting her wings back into her back.

Outside the Galaxy

"Ultra Magnus I just felt an immense power coming from Earth, it's almost as powerful as the Allspark" Wheeljack said running into the command room of the ship.

"Really from that back water planet?" Sentinel asked looking at the radar

"Hmm, Wheeljack can you pinpoint the location?" he asked the inventor

"Of course with my eyes closed" he said closing his eyes "It's in a town called Tranquility, Nevada

"Well do and set course to Earth" Ultra Magnus said looking ahead

"Of course" Wheeljack said typing coordinates into the mud ball.

On Earth

"I can't believe that worked" Sam said as Kagome placed him on the ground.

"Yeah, I think the only reason is because he was stunned to see a person with wings" she said retracting her wings into her back.

"True, so what do we do now?" he asked looking at the ground

"Well..." before she could continued both blacked out.

There part 2 I'm sorry it's short but it took me forever to come up with this part. I apologize again because i have been to lazy to post this


	6. Introducing the Oh So Arrogant Sentinel

_Kagome was laid on the metal table with her eyes unfocused._

_"Hopper, you see, the girl is fine." The doctor said walking around the table to check her vitals._

_"Fine!? You call experimenting on a five year old girl 'fine'!?" He yelled, "It's wrong and inhumane, _

_Waterman!" _

_Waterman turned to look at him, "Inhumane insinuates that this thing here," he hissed pointing at the small child, "Is remotely human which it is not. All 926 is is a creature that we made to look and act like a human. Hopper get it through your thick head she is a pile of mutated chemicals! That which we have purposely designed to suit our governments needs!" _

"_You heartless bastard," was all he could say._

"_Oh, really, I'm not the one getting attached to the weapons." The man said laughing "Seriously Hopper you are going insane." he said before rolling out his assortment of scalpels and needles. _

Sam watched worried as his sister thrashed around in her sleep. He looked around the white cage like room before shaking her, "Kagome, c'mon wake up," he shook her more. It took a few minutes but his brown eyes met her green.

"What happened?" she asked looking around with tired eyes.

"I'm not sure really." Sam said as he let go of her. She walked to the blue tinted force field, curious she tapped it lightly only hiss in pain. "All I remember is us escaping from that lunatic robot then a blinding light." he watched as she inspected the force shield some more.

They both looked up at the sound of the swoosh of an opening metallic door, "No, no this just won't do not at all," a deep voice sounded. They watched as a large white bot with a couple details of red and green. The robot continued to mutter to himself making the cones on the side of his head glow blue. The bot looked over to them, "Oh you're awake," he said walking over to them, he stared at them through the energy bars. "Oh my seems like I took a random organic." he ran a red laser over Sam, "Hmm it seems to have residue of this mysterious energy." then he turned to Kagome, "Now you," he ran the laser over her, "Fascinating, just fascinating the energy radiating off of you is," he paused and looked at them, "Oh wait you probably don't understand me, you organics have little processors,"

"We can understand you, perfectly," Kagome said, "What the hell are you talking about and where are we?"

The robot didn't respond for a long time, "I'm called Wheeljack," he said before leaving. It wasn't long before another, robot came in this one, was also big, not as Optimus, all blue and had a large chin and an air of arrogance surrounding him.

He looked at them for a moment before speaking, "Organic female, it has come to my attention, that you possess a power source similar to that of my home planet. I as a Prime order you to tell me how you obtained them."

Kagome stood there for a moment with a blank face shrugged, "I was unaware I had any,"

The blue bot stood there and scanned her again, "Are you trying to be funny? Organic I am your superior you will tell me what I need to know." he banged his hand against the light shield.

"And I'm telling you I don't know," she almost yelled back. The blue big chinned robot looked offended, his hand shifted into a cannon and he pointed at her. "Do it," she dared not standing down as Sam shifted to the other side of their prison.

"Sentinel, behave yourself," a third voice said, they all turned to see an older blue mech, "We abducted her test for source of her power not for you to abliterate her." Sentinel grumbled but lowered his cannon. The older blue bot walked closer leaning down to look into the prison. "Do not worry we only wish to extract it from you as painless as possible then release you…" he droned on about the process and the importance of the energy to their race, but Kagome was paralyzed with fear. They were going to treat her like a lab rat.

She backed away from the edge of the cage trying to contain her panic attack. 'Happy thoughts,' she tried to say in her mind. It wasn't working making her lose her grip on her reserved energy making it lash violently. The bots retracted astonished.

"Kagome," Sam called out worried, "Calm down." he tried but he couldn't get near because the gray tendrils extending from her power would whip at him. "Shit," he muttered before looking to the bots, "You need to leave!" he yelled as they pointed their cannons at her, "Please or she'll destroy this place," he said the last part unsure. This had never happened before but he was just assuming the worse which seemed to work as they backed away before leaving.

She seemed to calm down a little but her attention was fully on the shield. The energy successfully managed to start to crack it. "What are you doing?" Sam asked carefully approaching her.

"Not going to happen again," she whispered, "Can't allow that, no. No, no no no no nono no no no no NOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled as a white light consumed her, blinding her brother.

When his vision returned he blinked at figure that was hovering over him. The his eyes shot open it was his sister except she looked godly. She had a glow about her now. His eyes travelled her form quickly looking up from the short low cut white dress she now wore, he did notice the six massive white wings.

She without a word grabbed onto burying his face in her cleavage while wrapping her wings around him. His screams went muffled as he felt as they were going a million miles an hour yet at the same time not even moving. He gasped painfully as the area around then got excruciatingly hot. He struggled to move his head to see their surroundings. He gasped they were in the middle of space and he could see Earth. He quickly began to heave in an effort to breathe in what wasn't there. The last thing before what he saw before what he was certain was death was his sister's deep green eyes.

Kagome gripped tighter onto her brother who was slowly dying in the vacuum of space. She was curious as to why she wasn't affected but she didn't have time to think about it. She moved her wings as fast as the could to reach the not too distant planet's atmosphere. She winced when the finally did. She curled herself and Sam together and protectively wrapped her wings around them.

…

The Autobots were alerted by the high energy that was about the crash into the Earth. They rolled out at high speeds to see the cause. They drove out and transformed as the reached the crater the energy had fallen in. They all stopped in astonishment that their charges laid in the pit. They were especially interested because of Kagome's changed form.

"To the crew of Optimus Prime, caution there's a rouge energy source on Earth if seen neutralize" they almost didn't recognize the voice of the arrogant Prime. The bots did dread it because hearing from him meant he was going to come to their location and try to boss them around.

**Okay I added the last couple of lines sue me. That's it I'm so sorry for the wait but I love this story again. I remembered how complex I was and am going to make it and can't wait to write more. I love you guys for your continued support and happy holidays. **


End file.
